


A Candle's Just a Flame

by lepetiterik



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Pre-Hakkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetiterik/pseuds/lepetiterik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an anon's prompt: a beer and a birthday candle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Candle's Just a Flame

Another year, another uncelebrated birthday. Gojyo took a swig of beer, making another wet ring on the bar. It wasn’t that Gojyo hated his birthday; it was just that he didn’t think it was much to celebrate. It marked his survival of another year, the passing of time that would eventually tell him he had to grow up, maybe be a real adult, whatever that was.

Sure his birthday had its benefits. Sometimes it got him a free drink or some skirt by mentioning it. Hell, when he was younger if might have gotten him a meal regardless if it was actually his birthday or not, but as birthdays passed and he got older, he got less cute and innocent looking and so his trick worked less and less.

Gojyo finished off his beer, paid his tab, and stepped out into the cool autumn night. Pulling out a cigarette, he flicked his lighter, watching as the flame flickered in the breeze as he lit up. Gojyo was glad sometimes that he wasn’t a huge fan of sweets; it meant he never really missed the idea of birthday cake. And what the hell would he wish for anyway? Not like wishing on a tiny piece of wax with a little flame was going to do much for him. He’d be better off just getting lucky at cards. Gojyo started to put his lighter back in his pocket, but stopped. _It couldn’t hurt, though._ Flicking the lighter again, he looked at the flame before blowing it out. “Happy Birthday to me.”


End file.
